


kittens and cuddling

by Shinyshinx



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinyshinx/pseuds/Shinyshinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>gamzee, next time, please make sure it's okay with your roommate before you bring home any kittens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kittens and cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> i actually don't ship this anymore, but it used to be my otp, so i have a lot of fics for it. i liked this one. it's old, and i was still in my scene-kid phase, so i edited it a little, but overall it's not too bad.

Your name is Karkat Vantas. You just got done with your classes for today, but still have a shitload of homework. You sigh softly as you walk back to your dorm, the cool winter wind blowing your messy hair in different directions. You shiver and snuggle a bit further into your grey turtleneck sweater. God damn, why is it so cold in Seattle? You’re not built for this type of weather.  
You arrive at the dorms and get into the elevator, pushing a few freshman out of your way as you do so. They curse loudly at you, but you simply respond by making a rather rude gesture at them with your hand. One of them calls you a douchebag. You snicker. Why do they tell you things you obviously already know?  
You wait impatiently for the elevator to stop at your level. Luckily it isn’t too long before you hear a soft ding and the doors open up. You walk out and meander to your dorm. You try the doorknob. Locked. You suppose your roommate hasn’t gotten home yet.  
You fiddle around with your keys and end up dropping them. Several times. You curse every bad word under the sun and finally, finally find the right one and stick it into the keyhole. You pull the door open and let your laptop case slide off your arm and to the floor.  
“Gamzee, are you there? I’m ho-holy shit!”  
You let out an alarmed screech and jump back into the hallway as something grey and furry runs over your foot. _Oh god, oh god, please tell me that is NOT a rat!_ You stare at the fuzzy creature for a moment until a thought clicks in your head.  
That’s not a rat, it’s a kitten.  
“Shut the door, bro!” At that point your roommate tears around the corner and scoops the kitten up. Your roommate, whom you find to be extremely annoying, and a bit of a lunatic. He reaches for the door and slams it shut, then holds the kitten up to his face. “Careful, brother. You almost let Peaches out.”  
“Gamzee.” Your hand somehow finds its way to your forehead. “A kitten? Really?” He cuddles the little kitten close. “Yes, really. Aren’t they just the cutest little motherfuckers?”  
”They? As in, more than one?”  
“Hell yeah, Karbro. I couldn’t take one and leave its brothers and sisters behind. That would be so motherfuckin’ cruel.” He smiles and gestures towards your bed, where five little kittens are running around and batting at your crab stuffed animals. You quickly walk over and snatch up Will Smith before one of the little monsters tries to eat his claw or something. You hold the toy tightly and glare at Gamzee. “Why did you put them on my bed?”  
“Mine’s too lumpy. Besides, they like your crabs.” He puts Peaches down with the rest of the litter. There are six of them in all. “You know we aren’t allowed to have pets in our dorm room!” You complain, and sit down on a corner of your bed, as far away from the little pawbeasts as you can get.  
He gives you a cocky smile, tilting his head to the side. Fuck. He’s smoldering you! “Aww, bro, they’re just six little kitties. What harm can they do?”  
“A lot. We culd get kicked out if someone finds out.” A little black kitten mewls and starts crawling towards you. You push it away with a look of disgust. It comes back anyways, and sits down in your lap purring. You recoil from it as though it were made of hot coals. Doesn’t this stupid kitten know when to stop?!  
“Bro. Are you scared of that little guy?” Gamzee asks, raising an eyebrow curiously. You shake your head slightly but don’t take your eyes off the kitten in your lap. He purrs and cuddles your stomach, and you stiffen, leaning away from him.  
“Yes.” Gamzee takes the kitten out of your lap and you sigh in relief. You generally don’t like animals. Mostly because they don’t like you. Your relief quickly disappears, though, as Gamzee puts the tiny thing in your arms.  
“It’s okay, bro. He can’t hurt you.” He takes one of your hands and sets it on the kitten’s head. It nuzzles your palm. You pull your hand away quickly and shake your head. “Get it off.” The clown only takes your hand and makes you pet it again. Only this time, you don’t pull away. The kitten purrs and even licks your thumb.  
“……What’s its name?”  
“I haven’t named that one yet. You can if you want to.”  
You bite your lip and try to think of a good name for the kitten. For some reason the name Tom comes to mind. “His name is Tommy.”  
Gamzee smiles and sits down next to you, scratching Peaches behind the ears. “That’s a good name. Does this mean we can keep them?” He looks at you hopefully.  
You hesitate, then sigh. “Oh, why the fuck not. But you’re feeding them, cleaning up after them if they shit, and you’re doing all the work. The only one I want is Tommy.” You cradle the kitten and stare into his deep amber eyes. He purrs and lightly bats your nose, which makes you crinkle it in response. Gamzee laughs softly.  
“You got it, bro.” He reaches over and pets Tommy’s stomach. He arches his neck towards his hand-and bites him. You start laughing. Okay. You’re definitely keeping him. Gamzee pulls his hand away. “Sheesh! I just wanted to pet him.”  
“He doesn’t want to be petted.” You tell the taller boy. “Apparently! Kitten’s got ‘tood!”  
You laugh again. Gamzee smiles back happily at you. “He’s just like you-cute, but dangerous.”  
You feel a blush heat up your face and look away. “I’m not cute.”  
“But you are.” He says, still smiling at you. “Absolutely fuckin’ adorable.”  
“Adorable? Fft. More like……adorabloodthirsty.” You respond. Gamzee laughs, and then suddenly takes Tommy from you and tilts your head towards his by your chin. You blush even more and stare at him with wide eyes. “W-What are you doing, fuckface…..”  
And then he’s kissing you.  
In a room full of loud, squealing kittens, on a bed covered with crabs, you’re having your first kiss with a weirdo hippy you don’t even like. Holy fuck. He pulls away after a moment. “You taste like miracles.”  
“And you taste like……..kittens.” What? Kittens? Is that really the best you could think of? Gamzee laughs and hugs you. “You’re funny, Kar.” You allow him to hug you, and feel a purr rise in your throat, and unlike Tommy, you don’t bite him.


End file.
